Mane Six and a Ghost
by HauntedScythe
Summary: Danny saw the end. What will happen next? And what is his connection to a very shy pony. I know summary sucks. Rated T just because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or My Little Pony**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

„**blah blah..."**, telepathy

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Hey there this is my first and probably last attempt on making a DP/MLP crossover but I wanted to try it at least once because a friend of mine asked me to and I hope that I didn't do a too bad job on it.**

**I haven't seen the series in ages so please don't rip my head off for mistakes I'm tend to make. I took all my background informations from my friend.**

**This story will have more than one ending so I hope you will like it.**

–

**Twilight POV**

„Girls we have a problem!", I exclaimed As I burst through the door.

„What is it Twilight?", Rainbow Dash.

„The Elements of Harmony... got stolen.", I said breathing heavy.

„WHAT!?", everyone yelled.

„From whom?", Rarety asked.

„I have no idea. It was weird being. It looked like a human from that other world I went to a few years back.", I stated.

„How did that come over here?", Spike asked confused.

„Ask as if I hadn't had the slightest clue.", I sighed.

„Then what are we waiting for. We have to get there and find that thing.", Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

„Yeah that would be awesome.", Pinkie Pie squealed.

„But how do we get there? Wouldn'T it be dangerous?", Fluttershy asked timid.

„Oh come on Fluttershy we go there and kcik some butt and before you know it we are back here in Ponyville.", RD sighed.

„Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said that we could use portal I used back then but if we don't find the Elements of Harmony on the other side we will be stuck there.", I explained and I saw Fluttershy shiver.

„Don't worrry Fluttershy. We will find them for sure.", Rarety tried to sooth our shy friend.

„Come on let's go. We need to get the Elements of Harmony back no matter what.", I stated and we left to the castle.

A few hours later we reached it and were immediately guided to the throne room. There the two princesses awaited us already.

„Welcome girls. I assume that Twilight informed you already?", Princess Celestia asked.

„Yes and we are ready to get our Elements back.", RD said in her usual strong attitude.

„Then my sister and I will stable the portal, Twilight used back then. Don't forget that the moment you step through the portal you will be turned into humans. It might take some time for you to get accuustomed to your new bodys. But no matter what, don't waste too much time.", Princess Luna explained as we made our way to the portal.

„Oh this is so exciting. I can't wait to see this other world.", Pinkie Pie squealed.

In front of the portal we stopped.

„Make sure you return girls. I don't want to lose ponys to that other world.", Princess Luna stated and we nodded.

„Ok here goes nothing.", I said as I stepped through the portal.

–

I cam to a bit later. The travel to the other world was more shaky than I remembered. I looked around and saw the other girls laying around me. Everyone was human except Spike who got turned into a dog again. I stood up a bit shaky but found my balance soon. The others groaned a bit as they came to.

I looked around for any clue to find that mysterious thief but what I saw stopped me in my tracks. We were on a island with a giant statue. The statue was a wreck. It was missing an arm and a part of it's head. The sky and water were red and in the distance I could see a huge city burning.

„What in the name of Celestia happened here?", I finally brought forth.

While I had taken in my surroundigns the others were on their legs and also looked around gasping.

„What happened here?", Rarety asked shivering.

–

**Fluttershy POV**

I was afraid. Everything seemed dead around us. There were no animals or people around. Something very terrible must have happened here. I looked at the huge statue behind us and something about it was familiar.

–

_Flashback_

–

„There is this one statue. It's a huge woman in long clothing wearing a crown. She holds up a torch with one hand and a bok with the other hand. It's an awesome sight when you see her for the first time. We call her statue of liberty.", he explained and I listened with big eyes.

He had always so interesting storys so I loved to listen to him.

–

_Flashback end_

–

I was here. I was in his world. But happened to it. It wasn't like he described it. It was frightening. Then I remembered the present he gave me.

–

_Flashback_

–

„If you ever end up in my world use this. When you touch the gem and think about me, I will find you.", he expained as he put a hair clip in my mane.

–

_Flashbak end_

–

I reached up to it and took it off. Careful I touched the gem and thought about him.

_'Please Danny we need your help. I'm scared.'_

The gems began to glow green but the others didn't seem to notice. I was scared. I wanted to go back home. I didn't want to be stuck here. Though he lived here.

–

**Danny POV**

I was sitting on the edge of a roof. My eyes wandered over the burning Las Vegas. Everything was destroyed. I felt lonely. Many had died in the last fifteen years. The day apocalypse started. Well not apocalypse itself but something similar so we decided to call it that. Our sun was dying at a rapid speed. It's solar flares were so strong that the earth began to change under their pressure.

I lost so many friends in the first months. Tucker and my parents died in the first erruption. Sam died two years later during an earthquake, leaving only Jazz and me. One might ask where my daughter Dani was. She died on the day it started. A solar flare hit her head on and turned her to ash. She didn't come back as a full ghost. She was gone.

Now I had to protect Jazz and the few survivors we found on our journey. We found the ghost zone as a safe haven. Though it was connected to earth we found out that only part of it was. The ghost zone wasn't connected to just earth but to all planets. So we decided to move the survivors to a safe sector there.

I was tired of it all. Six years ago I lost my sister and with her the only person who kept me sane. The ghosts helped the survivors since their afterlife were also in danger. They even crowned me their king since they respected my ways of protectiong everyone. Through a pure miracle I was still sane but I was cut off from the ghost zone and as a full ghost that sucked.

Yes I died of a very bad fever fourteen years ago. It was a sickness that came together with the end.

Four years ago another flare hit earth and killed many of my ghostly friends. It also cut us survivors off from the ghost zone. All portals got sealed up. Now we were stuck here. Luckily Ember and Technus stayed behind so the survivors had a pair of good leaders.

Now only a few ghost remained on earth and awaited our end. Some tried to fly to other planets out of the flare's reach. If they succeeded I would never know because even as a ghost such a journey would take years.

The few ghosts who remained here were the Box Ghost, whose wife was stuck with the survivors, Skulker without his armor and a few minor ones.

Everything was coming to an end and I sighed.

But then I felt something. A tugging feeling in the back of my mind. It felt familiar.

_'Please Danny we need your help. I'm scared.'_, a timid voice pleaded.

„This can't be. Why is she here?"

I jumped up only for my ghost sense to go off. I was suprised. It didn't go off so often anymore for obvious reasons. There before me appeared the Box Ghost. He hadn't changed at all in these years. I would have thought that he would change into the ghost I had met in the evil future but he didn't. My eyes fell on the objects he carried. It were a golden crown and five golden necklaces.

„Since when were you interestd in trinketry, Simon?", I asked a bit curious.

I saw him shiver as he looked at me. Was I really that frightening? True I had changed a bit. But to get such a reaction?

My clothes were now black leather pants, black combat boots, a black tank top and a black leather jacket with my insignia over my heart. My white hair hung over my left eye, which I lost during my escape from a flare. Also my body was shrouded in dark mist. Only my black silhouette was barely visible. My green shining eyes were the only thing that was clearly visible alongside the crown of fire on my head. Other than that, I still looked like a teenager maybe a bit older.

I looked like that since I was crowned. Sure it looked evil but Simon looked outright terrified.

„Simon?", I asked to get him out of his stupor.

„Your... majesty... I found these objects... we can use them... to open a portal to the ghost zone...", he stuttered.

I eyed the trinketry wary and soon my eyes returned to the blue skinned ghost. I had heard about them before. They were called elements of harmony. They were form another world I once went to. That would also explain her presence here.

„And how did you acquired these objects?", I asked truly curious.

I saw him flinch. He knew how I hated it if someone stole things. Even in this dying world I wouldn't tolerate such thing and especially if he stole from people in another world. They might need these objects right now and he took them.

„I...", he began but I cut him off.

„You stole them from another world full of ponys, didn't you?", I asked matter of factly.

„How?", he stuttered as he backed away a bit.

„I know some of these ponys quiet well and they are my friends.", I stated which wasn't a lie.

I was there for a few months and made friends with a family.

„You stole from them and now they are also here to get them back and without them they are stuck here. What were you thinkning?", I asked a bit sour.

„But your majesty... I thought we could return home..", he stuttered.

„That may be true but without their rightful owners they won't work at all.", I paused as I looked at his crestfallen expression.

„But if we return them to their owners maybe they will open a portal for us.", I said and grabbed his arm.

We were engulfed in black mist and seconds later we were at the place I got the telepathic message from.

„Liberty island? Are you kidding me?", I sighed.

I saw six girls and a dog.

„You will stay invisible till I tell you otherwise. Understood?", I asked Simon.

He nodded and became invisible. We landed in front of the group and they backed away in fear. They looked at me in terror. I mustered the group till my eyes fell on a girl with light pink hair and a very shy expression.

_'This must be her'_

I stepped forward and they stepped backwards. The dog took all his courage to step forward and barked at me. I ignored him and made my way over to a very scared Fluttershy. She stumbled backwards and fell down.

„Fluttershy? Is that you?", I asked a bit wary.

Her eyes lit up a bit as she eyed me curious. The others stared at us flabbergasted.

„D... Da... Danny?", she looked alsmost pleading.

„Yes it's me.", I said as I dispersed he dark mist, revealing my body.

I heard everyone gasp as I offered the downed girl a hand which she gladly took. She threw her arms around me and smiled with teary eyes.

„It's good to see you too Fluttershy.", I patted her back.

„Fluttershy what are you doing? That thing could be dangerous.", a girl with rainbow colored hair yelled.

I looked at her and recognition set in. She was the only pegasus pony who stood up for Fluttershy back then.

„And I assume you are Rainbow Dash, right?", I asked as I brought Fluttershy to my side,

„How?", she stared at me flabbergasted.

„You may not remember me but we met years ago.", I smiled at her confused expression.

„On the other hand. What brings you here anyway? It's not save for you girls here.", I stated as I turned to the whole group.

A girl with purple hair and a pink wisp finally stepped forward.

„We are here to find something that was stolen from us. But may I ask who you are and what happened here?", she asked a also a bit scared.

„Oh where are my manners. I am Danny Phantom, king of all dead. I welcome you girls of Equestria to apocalypse earth. And let me guess you are here to find the elements of harmony that were stolen.", I bowed to them.

„Hey how do you know that?", Dash snarled.

„King... of the dead? Does... that... mean...", a blond girl asked.

„Yes he is dead. The crown is the proof of his status as the king. Don't you think", a very hyperactive pink haired girl exclaimed with a giddy smile..

„You have a very interesting friend there.", I smiled as I saw their reaction.

„Hey come on. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm evil.", I pouted.

„Dead or not I want my question answered.", Dash closed in on me and snarled.

„Hey little girl. Is this how you treat your elders? But fine. I know about it because one of my people thought that your elements could bring us home and took them. Though I know that without their rightful owners they won't work. So I'm here to return them but also because my friend here called for me.", I looked at Fluttershy who pressed herself against me with her dear life.

„How do you know Fluttershy anyway?", another purple head asked.

„I went to your world a long time ago and became friends with her and her family. Sadly enough was that I had to leave again after a few months.", I explained.

„Is that true Fluttershy?", the blonde asked only to get a nod as response.

„He... came to our house as a wounded stallion... we became friends... he gave me this hair clip... saying he could find me whenever I came to his world. But it isn't like you described it.", she whined.

„Hey how could I have known that our sun would die so soon and with it our planet?", I sighed.

„So can you help us to find our elements or not?", Rainbow Dash asked unnerved.

„No need for that. I have said culprit already here. Come out Simon.", I called and he became visible.

The girls were startled.

„You!", the purple head with the wisp hissed.

„Simon return their elements and apologize.", I ordered and he did as I told him to.

Minutes later the six wore their elements and Simon sighed sadly.

„Say girls can I ask you two favors?", I asked the group.

„What would that be?", the purple wisp girl asked.

„Can you use your elements to open a portal to the ghost zone? This guy has a wife and child waiting for him and he was cut off from them for four years. Maybe you can understand his desperate try to get home by stealing your elements.", I explained and the girl only nodded.

„I will try but I can't promise anything.", she answered and began to chant something.

The crystal on her crown began to shine and I felt something nearby. I slipped out of Futtershy's embrace and stepped towards the feeling. Four of the girls eyed me wary while Fluttershy looked a bit hurt.

I reached out my hand to the feeling and felt something fizzling over my skin.

_'There you are.'_

I grabbed the invisible thing and poured ecto energy in it. Seconds later it expanded and formed a green swirling portal. Simon's smile grew and I feared it would go beyond his ears if he didn't stop now.

„Go Simon. Your family is waiting for you.", I stated as I felt the portal closing again.

„But what about you, your majesty?", his smile broke for a second.

„Don't worry about me. GO!", I exclaimed and went through.

Just as he had passed the portal closed again. I could only sigh as I was once again shut off from my people.

„Why didn't you go through?", the blond girl asked.

„I couldn't. The ghost zone is vast and two kings can't be in the same sector. The last survisors of mankind and ghosts are in another sector where I am not welcomed anymore because of my title.", I shrugged.

„That's so sad.", the other purple head said in a sad tone.

„You asked for another favor, right?", the girl with the crown asked.

„Yes. I wanted to ask if I could come with you to your world. There is nothing here to hold me anymore. I lost my parents, sister, daughter and friends during the apocalypse. I just want to escpae from this accursed world.", I sighed.

The girls looked a bit stunned and sad but began to whisper with each other. I didn't bother to listen in since it would be impolite. After a few minutes they came to a conclusion.

„If you want to come with us you have to promise not to cause any trouble for the kingdom.", the crown girl stated.

„I swear on my title as the king of the dead that I will not cause you any trouble and that I will do everything within my powers to help you in time of need.", I put me right hand over my heart as I vowed.

„That is most certainly a big vow and we hope that you will be able to keep it.", the blond one stated.

„I never make a promise that I can't keep.", I assured her.

„I still don't trust you but if Fluttershy is fine with you then I guess it's ok.", Rainbow Dash stated.

„Then we should go. I don't like this place.", the purple head stated.

Their elements began to glow and we were engulfed in bright light.

–

**Luna POV**

We awaited the girls return. It's been a few hours since they had left. I knew it would take longer than that. A blinding light filled the throne room. As it died down I saw the girls together with a tall stallion.

Said stallion was a tall black alicorn with a pure white mane and tail. His mane covered his left eye. He was the tallest stallion I had ever seen. His eye landed on me and I took it's colors in. A black eye with neon green iris. He looked stunning. His cutey mark was a white D like symbol with a light blue snowflake in the background. A mark I had seen somewhere before. He bowed to me.

„Princess Luna. It's an honor to meet you again.", he stated with an honorable voice.

„Say did we meet before?", I asked him wary.

„Yes. We met long ago while you were still known as Nightmare Moon. You fell out of the sky and I prevented your landing by catching you.", he explained not rising his head once.

My eyes widened. I remembered him. He helped me before.

„But how?", I stared at him flabbergasted.

„I am immortal princess Luna. I don't age.", he stated and lifted his head.

„Immortal you say? That's interesting.", my sister came into the throne room and also eyed him.

„It's an honor to meet you princess Celestia.", he bowed again.

_'Quite an honorable stallion the girls brought back.'_

„I see you retrieved the elements of harmony.", my sister changed the topic.

„Yes princess Celestia. But without sir Danny we wouldn't have been able to do it for sure.", Twilight explained.

„Sir?", I asked a bit suprised.

„Yes princesses. I am the king of the dead and yes I am a ghost but don't worry. I mean no harm to anyone. I just want to try and find a new start.", sir Danny explained.

„King of the dead? But how is that possible? I can feel your power. You have a solid body and throw a shadow. How can you be a ghost?", Celestia asked confused.

„In the mortal plain we ghosts take on a solid form but we can still use our ability to pass through solid objects.", he explained.

„So you want to start a new life here in Equestria?", I asked after I recollected myself again.

„Yes but only if you allow me to.", he bowed again.

–

–

**Ending #1**

–

**Luna POV**

I blushed as he looked at me again. I had never felt like this before. Could this be love on first sight? I fought to get my composure back.

„_We_ would to love to welcome you here in Equestria.", I emphasised the first word.

I didn't want anyone to notice that I had a first sight crush on him. Ok not first sight because I met him before but aaarrgghhh why was that stuff so complicated.

_'Oh how I wished to have him for myself right now.'_

„**You could just ask."**, a new voice echoed in my mind,

I stared at Danny as I recognoized his voice.

_'Did you just...'_

„**I am sorry to have invaded your mind princess Luna but my powers just created a mental connection to you. It probably happened because I think you are beautiful. They act on their own sometimes."**, he explained.

_'You think I'm beautiful?'_, I was shocked.

„**Yes why not? You are a beautiful woman and to my defense your dark colored fur makes you even more beautiful."**, he stated and smiled.

_'No one ever thought that way about me. __Everyone talks to me with respect but I can see the resentment in their eyes about my past as Nightmare Moon.__'_, I was sad.

„**Then it is their loss because I only see a wonderful woman before me."**

_'Please... come to my room later... I think we have much to talk about.'_, it took me my all not to squeal.

We returned our attention back to the conversation with the others but we were in our own little world.

Later that day a soft knock on my door brought my attention to it.

„Yes?", I asked.

„Princess Luna it's Danny. I'm here as you wished me too.", Danny stated from behind the door.

„Please come in.", I felt the heat rising inside me again.

The door opened and Danny stepped inside. He looked at me and the heat inside me was unbearable.

„What you said before. Was it all true?", I hoped for it.

„Yes. I meant every word I said. I wouldn't lie to you. I didn't do it before and I won't do it now.", he stated firm.

That was all I needed to hear and I jumped at him. We fell to the ground and I snuggled up to him. I felt his warm breath on my neck. He put his wings around me. His warmth flowed into me and gave me a homey feeling. For the first time in many years I felt safe and protected.

„Never betray me...", his warmth let me trail off into a deep slumber.

„I never will.", I heard him mutter.

–

–

**Ending #2**

–

**Luna POV**

„Very well. We the princesses of Equestria welcome you in our land, king of the dead.", Celestia stated with a warm smile.

„I appreciate it. Thank you for welcoming me.", he bowed again.

The group left the castle and I turned to my sister.

„Do you think it's wise to have such a powerful alicorn here in Equestria?", I was a bit confused.

„I'm sure he means no harm or didn't you notice?", she looked at me suprised.

„What do you mean?", now she had me really confused.

„The way Fluttershy stuck to him. If she is fine with him then there is nothing to worry about.", my sister smiled and left the throne room.

_'That sounds reasonable.'_

–

**Danny POV**

We left the castle and made our way to Ponyville as I remembered something.

„Say... I didn't get you names at all. Except Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash I don't know your names.", I stated.

„Oh you are right. I'm Twilight Sparkle.", the purple head with the wisp stated.

„Oh oh oh... I'm Pinkie Pie.", said the hyperactive pink one as she jumped like a child with a massive sugar rush.

„I am Rarety.", the other purple head stated with a smile.

„And I am Applejack.", the blond pony stated.

I just wanted to say something as another voice interrupted me.

„And I am the great dragon Spike!", the little purple lizard exclaimed proud.

„A dragon? Hmmm...", I bowed down to get a better look on him.

„You know you are kind of small. The other dragons I have met so far were much bigger than you.", I concluded but something still felt off.

„You...", he narrowed his eyes and glared at me.

„Say did you have an accident when you were younger?", I interrupted him.

„Yeah why?", he stated peeved.

„The energy flow in your body seems to be blocked at some points and doesn't flow right because of that.", I said as I eyed him wary.

„And that means?", I had his attention now.

„That means that you aren't growing like you should. That blocked energy is blocking your development. With it flowing freely again you would most definitely grow a few inches and you would become like every other dragon.", I explained.

His eyes were glittering with anticipation.

„Is that true? I could become a big dragon?", he gave me big puppy dog eyes.

_'Now I know why he was turned into a dog in my world.'_

„Yes. So you want me to unlock the energy?"

He only nodded and ran around in cricles.

„I CAN BECOME A BIG DRAGON!", he yelled happy.

The girls giggled. A few minutes later he stopped in front of me.

„Can you do it now?", he pleaded.

„I don't see why not but I have to warn you that you will pass out from it. So someone will have to carry you.", I stated.

„I will do it.", Rarety stepped forward and I smiled.

She was the last one I would have thought to do it. She looked so full of pride over her clean white fur.

„Fine by me.", I said as I tocuhed Spike's back with my hoof.

I generated a little electricity to not harm him but break the blockage. The moment the electricity reached him he passed out.

„He will sleep for a bit and when he wakes up he will be as good as new.", I stated to sooth their worried faces.

With her magic Rarety lifted the little guy on her back and we continued our walk.

„Say sir Danny where will you stay from now on?", Applejack asked.

„First don't call me sir. It makes me feel so old and second I have no clue. I could simply make a house with my powers but I don't think an house made of ice would fit into Ponyville.", I stated as I thought about it.

„What do you mean ice?", Rainbow Dash eyed me wary.

„I can created ice. It's a rare ability some of us ghosts have.", I explained as I nodded towards the ground.

Everyone looked down and noticed that my last few footprints were frozen over.

„That's so awesome!", Pinkie Pie squealed again.

_'I'm getting migraine if she keeps that up.'_

„You... you could sta... at my place.", Fluttershy stuttered.

We all looked at her suprised.

„Though that is a kind offer I don't think it's a good idea of a man and a woman living together while they are not a couple.", I explained and the others nodded.

„That is ok... because... bceause... we are...en... en... ENGAGED AFTER ALL.", she yelled the last part.

Utter silence befell us. I tried to process this information just as the other girls were. Just then I rememberes something.

–

_Flashback_

–

„How about you marry my little Fluttershy when she is old enough?", her father asked with a big smile.

„Oh I couldn't. I don't even know if I ever return here, though I would really like that.", I blushed a bit.

„Ok how about this. If you return then you will marry her.", he offered.

„That's a solid plan but don't we also have to ask her about that? What if she doesn't like me like that?", I questioned.

„Oh stop worrying. She likes you more than enough. She has never opened up to someone as fast as you.", he laughed.

„If you say so. Then I'm your man.", I smiled.

–

_Flashback end_

–

„How do you know about that Fluttershy? Your father and I talked about it yes but I'm sure that there was no one around when we did.", I asked her confused.

„I... I was behind the door and... listened. I wanted to know... what daddy and you talked about.", she looked away but I saw her blush.

„So you are saying that you are fine with it?", I asked.

„Why not... I mean you are strong... and caring... and... and...and..."she trailed off into incomprehensible muttering.

„Wow.", was all Rainbow Dash could muster to say.

Heck everyone was quiet. Though I saw tha Pinkie Pie was about to explode in giddy laugher.

„Say why don't I take you all to your homes and Fluttershy and I will talk this out in private?", I offered.

„Think about your home and I can bring you there.", I said.

Everyone nodded and I engulfed them in black mist.

The first stop was Pinkie Pie. Though I had her off my back for now I knew that whole Ponyville would hear about this tonight. The next was Twilight. Then Rarety and Spike. Then Applejack and then Rainbow Dash.

Finally Fluttershy and I made it to her house and went in. There was silence. Her animal friends were sleeping.

„So you really want us to marry?", I asked out of the blue.

„Y... Yes I wo... would like that.", she stuttered.

_'Oh when she is like that I can't say no to her. That hasn't changed since she was little. I just can't deny her anything.'_

„I guess that means we have a lot work to do. Though I think whole Ponyville will know about it by morning thanks to Pinkie Pie.", I sighed at the thought and lain down in the middle of the room.

„As long... as you are here... I... don't care... how much work... it will... be.", she stuttered.

I lifted my wing and nodded for her to lay down beside me. She did so and I put my wing over her tucking her in like in a blanket.

„Thank you... Danny.", she smiled and closed her eyes.

–

–

**Ending #3**

–

**Luna POV**

I blushed as he looked at me again. I had never felt like this before. Could this be love on first sight? I fought to get my composure back.

„_We_ would to love to welcome you here in Equestria.", I emphasised the first word.

I didn't want anyone to notice that I had a first sight crush on him. Ok not first sight because I met him before but aaarrgghhh why was that stuff so complicated.

_'Oh how I wished to have him for myself right now.'_

„**You could just ask."**, a new voice echoed in my mind,

I stared at Danny as I recognoized his voice.

_'Did you just...'_

„**I am sorry to have invaded your mind princess Luna but my powers just created a mental connection to you. It probably happened because I think you are beautiful. They act on their own sometimes."**, he explained.

_'You think I'm beautiful?'_, I was shocked.

„**Yes and I would love to be with you at some point but Fluttershy's father and I made a marriage contract before I left them. So that means I'm engaged with her. And I don't think people here support polygamy or that Fluttershy would share me with anyone."**, he sighed.

_'I don't know about that polygamy thing but here in Equestria a stallion can have more than one woman.'_, I explained a bit sad.

„**Multiple marriage is the same as polgamy."**

_'Ohhh'_

„**How about I talk to Fluttershy about it and we come to your room later and give you our decision?"**, he offered.

_'I would like that.'_

We returned our attention back to the conversation with the others but we were in our own little world.

Later that day a soft knock on my door brought my attention to it.

„Yes?", I asked.

„Princess Luna it's Danny and Fluttershy. We are here as to talk to you.", Danny stated from behind the door.

„Please come in.", I felt the heat rising inside me again.

Instead of opening the door the two of them walked right through it.

„I'm sorry for not using the door normally but we had to be silent so the guards wouldn't find us.", Danny apologized.

„It's fine. So did you two come to a conclusion?", I asked a bit worried.

What if her turned me down. That would be hard. I don't think I would be able to stand it.

„Princess Luna. Fluttershy and I have talked about it and came to the conclusion that we both are fine with it. Love shouldn't be only between two people or pony's but it also should be shared with others. So we propose a double relationship and maybe sometime in the future a double marriage.", Danny explained.

I stared at the two for a moment in shock but then jumped at them. We landed on the ground with a soft huff and found us in a very comfortable poistion. Flutterhy lain to his left and I to his right while he lain in the middle. His wings spread out beneath us. He pulled us closer to him by closing his wings a bit and we snuggled up to him.

„I could get used to this.", I purred.

„Me... too...", Fluttershy stuttered with a deep blush.

I also had a deep blush but because of my dark fur it wasn't so visible.

„Girls I think this is the best day I had in the last fifteen years of my life.", Danny smiled

I felt my eyes grew heavy as his warmth entered me. His aura was so soothign and I began to forget all my worries. I drifted away into the land of pleasant dreams.

–

**Well everyone that's it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
